


Found You

by asteroidlindsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gay as hell, M/M, lowkay sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidlindsey/pseuds/asteroidlindsey
Summary: Albus knows his best friend more than anyone. So when Scorpius ran, Albus knows exactly where to find him.





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago when my best friend was feeling down. I decided to edit it and post it. Also, I deleted the "A Different Dark Mark" series because it's shit and I hate it. Carry on.

The room was silent. Two boys lied fast asleep in their beds. The emerald green and silver curtains hang from the beds. Now these two boys are truly something amazing. Everyone at Hogwarts knew. Except for them of course because that's how these stories always work out. Two best friends unknowingly in love with each other. That's how the stories play out. There's jealously, self-realization, and then ultimately love. This one is a bit different. Sure, Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy are two best friends madly in love with each other but, there's a twist. A dark cloud that surrounds Scorpius, and this time, it's gotten to him. A sad story with a happy ending because I enjoy killing people's feelings (and phones). Enjoy a tale as old as time with a depressed boy as The Beast and a gaylord as Belle. 

Albus looked over at his best friend. The blonde hair, in a crazy mess that oddly represented himself and the gray eyes, cold. The 16 year old Potter thinking about endless possibilities. Albus always enjoyed thinking about his future. How his life would map out. Or if he had to do that himself. 

Scorpius looked up at the ceiling. Dark thoughts circle his mind in a way that no one knew about. Not even his best friend. The 16 year old Malfoy accepted his future. A future that he doesn't want but he can't escape the thoughts. How he feels. Everything about him. What he likes, but most of all, what he dislikes. Hates even. 

Albus was the first one to get out of bed and accept that he's hungry.

"You coming?" Albus says to Scorpius. 

"Yeah." Scorpius said quietly, collecting his thoughts. 

"You okay?" Albus can read his best friend like a book. But this time, the book is closed and invisible. 

"Yeah." This response came out a bit louder than the previous one. Scorpius doesn't want to worry Albus. Albus cares too much and will not stop until Scorpius gets help, and he doesn't want that. 

The boys get ready together. As it is only them two in the room, clothes get mixed up. They don't care, best friends share clothes all the time. And Albus always had a better selection of muggle clothing anyway. 

"That's my shirt." Albus laughs. 

"Albus, I'll stop wearing your clothing when my dad realizes that I need more muggle clothing." This makes Scorpius smile. The first smile in a while. 

"I miss your smile." Albus admits. Clearly, they're in love with each other. Bastards am I right. 

"I smile all the time." 

"Scorpius, you smile when I tickle you. And that's only to make you smile."

"I just think a lot okay."

"I thought we were past the existential crises?" 

"You won't understand." Scorpius whispers before they enter the Great Hall, hoping Albus hasn't heard him. 

The best friends walk over to their usual spot at the Slytherin table. The food still hot and the chalices responding to their drink orders. A coffee for Albus and some juice for Scorpius. The boys sip their cups and start to eat their breakfast. Albus tries to talk with Scorpius but, he won't talk. Now this is the stuff Albus worries about. Scorpius is always up for talking as he is the more extroverted of the two. 

Albus manages to get some form of conversation out of him. The responses are short and anything but sweet. As Albus leads the conversations, he studied Scorpius. His body language and word choice. 

"Albus, can you stop looking at me like you wanna hook up." Scorpius blurts out. Albus stops mid sentence, shocked by what Scorpius just said, "I'm fine."

"I just care about you. You've been quiet lately. Is something going on?"

"I just need some space. Okay?"

"I guess I'll leave you alo-" Scorpius takes Albus' hand before hugging him. A few tears fall from his face before he runs off. Albus ditches his breakfast and runs after his best friend. 

But this isn't so easy as Scorpius is quite a fast boy and Albus isn't. The adrenaline kicks in making Albus's legs run faster and faster. He runs into the Slytherin common room and eventually enters him and Scorpius' dorm. But he's not there. Their dorm was their safe place. A place no one could enter unless invited. Countless talks and tears the boys shared in that room. 

An idea hits Albus. It's a long shot but, his best friend must be there. No doubt about it. Albus decides to walk this time. He observes the castle in the still morning. It's cold and peaceful. Scorpius and Albus liked to get up early on Saturdays. The morning air always smelled crisp and the castle was empty. Albus wandered until he came across the astronomy tower. Scorpius always comes up here. It's typically empty and the view is incredible. 

"Scorp?" Albus whispers, "Scorpius?" 

Albus turns a corner and sees Scorpius. He lifts his head sees Albus. The blonde's eyes are stone cold. He's been crying, tears still falling. Scorpius buries his head in his knees. 

Albus sits next to him, wrapping his arms around Scorpius. He starts to cry into his chest. Albus doesn't know exactly what to do so he does nothing. He just holds his best friend until he can breathe. Heartbeats become one. 

"I can't." Scorpius manages to whisper, "I can't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"Life." 

Albus stops in his tracks. He pieces together everything. The coldness in his eyes. The sadness in his face. The dark cloud. Everything. 

"But why?"

"I don't know, Albus, I really don't." Scorpius looks up at his best friend's emerald eyes, "Who am I?"

"You're my best friend, Scorpius." Albus smiles, "And I wouldn't trade you for the world." Scorpius smiles ever so slightly, "You have a beautiful smile."

"My mom always said that."

"Why are you depressed?" Albus stares right into Scorpius' eyes. He gives him a look of love and compassion. 

"I don't know." Scorpius gives Albus a look of hope, "I guess I feel unloved."

This confuses Albus. For the past 6 years all Albus ever gave Scorpius was love. Throughout the ups and downs, Albus has never left his side. Well expect for that one alternate universe but, I won't bring that up. It isn't until Albus looks carefully into the gray-blue crystals that are Scorpius' eyes, he understands what he means. 

Albus takes Scorpius' chin and pushes it up, so he's looking at him. Albus lowers his head, leading him Scorpius before crashing his lips on his. Albus lays a sweet, loving kiss on his best friend's lips. Albus breaks away and sees something that he hasn't see in ages, a smile. Albus smiles back. Shortly after, Scorpius is the one to kiss Albus. 

The two boys just look at each other, with love and compassion. Albus wipes away the tears that have fallen from his best friend's eyes. He places a soft kiss on his cheek. This makes Scorpius smile. A real smile. 

"How'd you find me?" Scorpius asks, still burying his head in Albus. 

"They say soulmates can always find each other." Albus smiles, "Found you." 

Some thunder claps in the distance. Scorpius looks up at Albus, who's still smiling, "I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore."

"Good," Albus kisses Scorpius, "I won't let you."

And that's how our story ends. A tale as old as time indeed but it's life. The way life can take you places or vanish them. In this case, life took Scorpius and used him, that's until Albus looked him the eyes and saw just pure love. Love that you can only get from being in love with someone. And Albus saw that love. The love Scorpius felt for him, something more powerful than any dark could ever bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it.


End file.
